


To The End Of The World

by candycoatedchaos



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Overdose, Suicide, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycoatedchaos/pseuds/candycoatedchaos
Summary: "Dally? Can you kiss me? One last time?"





	To The End Of The World

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first work y'all. So sorry if it's shitty. I DO take requests though. I apologize for this being so sad.

"Dally? Can you kiss me? Just one last time?"

   Dallas Winston always blamed himself for his lover's death. If he had been paying more attention, if he hadn't been drinking. 

   At the time, he didn't think much of the meaning behind the young boy's words, and smashed his lips to Johnny's. He kissed down his neck roughly and all over his face. He was heavily intoxicated himself, his sex drive was hard to kill.

   And they did do it, then fell asleep.

 

   Only, Johnny never woke up. 

 

   "Johnny?" Dally had shaken him, slapped him, he tried everything. "C'mon baby, please wake up..."

    It wasn't until Dallas found the empty bottle of OxyContin in the pocket of Johnny's jeans that he realized what had happened. 

   A small part of Dally wanted to believe he could save him. So he tried. He pushed on Johnny's stomach and stuck a finger down his throat to get him to throw it up. 

   But nothing happened. 

 

   Johnny Cade was gone.

 

   Dallas held the broken body in his arms until someone finally found them.

   "I love you, baby. To the end of the fucking world."

Maybe he was dead and in hell. Maybe he was alive and in hell. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. His baby was gone. And he wasn't coming back.

-

The night of the funeral, Dallas Tucker Winston killed himself. He put a bullet right through his head. Darry was the one who found his body. The entire apartment was a mess of beer bottles, blood, and photographs of Dally and Johnny. 

Darry pulled Dally's body into his arms and held it, sobbing, "Don't you leave us too!"

But is was far too late because Dallas Winston was dead. And he wasn't coming back either.


End file.
